


Bonding Time

by Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood/pseuds/Fletcher_Of_Mirkwood
Summary: "Yeah," MJ nudged Peter. "We're team captains. We need more shared experiences with our members for bonding, which means a more cohesive team." She slapped the permission slip emphatically."We're going."





	Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I love reading SI field trip fics, but I most of them did not portray Tony as responsible as I would have liked. So, here is my contribution to the culture! 
> 
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!   
Enjoy,  
~Lily

"As some of you may know," Mr. Harrington addressed his AP Chemistry class. "It is that time of year again. The Stark Industries school tour, which we go to every three years, is available for all AP sciences classes. Chem and Bio will be going Monday, and Physics 2 and C will be going Tuesday. Permission slips are being passed back now and are due by this Friday for the trip on Monday." 

Peter, who was the last in his row, weakly took the piece of paper and dropped his head.

"It was only a matter of time," groaned Peter into his desk. 

Ned, of course, responded. "Dude, it's gonna be so AWESOME! Even if you have seen everything before." Peter heard footsteps and knew who it was before they started speaking. 

"Get ready to be embaressed, Parker," Flash spat. 

"'Cause I'm outing you to every employee we meet." Peter didn't even look up. "Too ashamed to show your face?" He taunted. 

"Beat it," MJ said sharply, coming down the aisle behind Flash. The older student mumbled something and went away. 

"Hey, loser," MJ tapped him on the shoulder. Peter brought his head up to find MJ's sketchbook in front of his face. She pointed to a sketch of what he looked like five seconds before: face smushed on the desk with arms dangling off the back. "Perfect, huh?" She showed Ned as well. 

He looked, but was really focussed on Peter. "You are coming, right?" 

"Ehhhhh..." Peter drew out. "I don't neeed to. Neither do you guys; I can take you with me almost anytime." 

"Which is awesome," Ned agreed. "But it'll be more awesome going with the rest of the decathalon team!" 

"Yeah," MJ nudged him. "We're team captains. We need more shared experiences with our members for bonding, which means a more cohesive team." 

"Which includes Flash," Peter said. 

"He won't stick with us anyways." She slapped the permission slip on the desk emphatically. "We're going." 

***

"Pete," Mr. Stark sing-songed when he picked up the phone Wednesday afternoon. "Pep told me Midtown's coming for a tour on Monday." 

"Oh-oh yeah," Peter replied. He was out on patrol, and things were heating up fast. 

"I should drop by." 

"That's really not necessary, Mr. Stark." Spider Man waved as he swung by some pedestrians. 

"Afraid I'll embarass you, kid?" 

Peter let out a nervous laugh. "...maybe?" 

"Don't worry kid, I went to school too. Not about to make it harder than it is." 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark. Y'know the real--HOLY CRAP," Peter exclaimed. 

"What?" Tony shouted, fear evident in his voice. "Pete, are you--" 

"Fine," the teen cut in, pulling off his mask just as he swung through the window of his room. He took a deep breath. "I was just about to say--" he pulled the rest of his suit off. Relieved he plopped down on his bed. "--that the real reason I called was because the heating system is broken. It automatically went on, since it's winter, but after an hour it gradually started climbing to, like, 80 degrees, and the shout was 'cause it spiked so hot I got startled." 

He could practally hear his mentor's relief. Fair enough, since the last time he had shouted over a phone call in the suit, he had been stabbed. 

"What's Karen have to say?" Mr. Stark asked. 

"She thinks I blew some circuts after I kinda smacked into a wall..." Peter said sheepishly.

He heard Mr. Stark sigh. "Okay, bring her in on Friday." 

"Can't. May and I are visiting her friend out in Montauk for the weekend. We're getting there Friday night." 

"Then I'll see you Monday." 

Peter groaned. "Afterschool." 

"We'll see," Mr. Stark said mysteriously. "Go drink some water, kid." 

***

Peter reported back to his friends the next morning at his locker. "He's gonna do something." 

"Like what?" Asked Ned. "Like let us see some of the labs? Like come talk to us?" 

Peter had zero clues and enuciated this through a series of hand motions and strangle noises. Finally, he said, "He said nothing big." 

"It's Tony Stark, Peter. His middle name is showmanship," MJ retorted. 

"Okay," Peter amended. "He promised he wouldn't embarass me." 

"Promised?" 

"Okay. He said he wouldn't embarass me." 

She snorted. Peter huffed and bit into a granola bar--special ones Tony had had made to give him extra calories. Flash sneered as he walked past with his buddies. Peter aggresively bit into his granola bar again. 

Ned scowled. "I really hate him. Do you really think he'll say anything?" 

MJ's answer was immediate. "Nah, he doesn't have the balls to make too big of a fuss. Especially if Stark comes by." 

"You'd better be right," was all Peter could say. 

***

Monday came in all its glory. The bus ride was not so bad: minor teasing and jostling from Flash's crew and the occasional odd look. They were ten feet from Mr. Harrington, after all. They got visitor badges indicating them as high schoolers on the way inside. 

"Hello! My name is Poloma and I will be your tour guide today," a Hispanic woman in a smart pantsuit said into her mike. "I work in human resources, which means I review job applications and talent search, so I love to take the time out to do these tours and meet the next generation of scientists. Question?" She pointed to a boy in the front. 

"So do you look over internship applications too?" Flash asked. "Can high schoolers apply? 'Cause--"

"To answer your first two questions," Poloma interrupted firmly. "I do look over internship applications. High schoolers cannot apply. However, we have had a few past and current high school interns that were specially selected." 

"Like who?" 

Peter got closer to the front in time to see Poloma frown. "I cannot give out any personal information regarding high school interns, for privacy and security reasons." 

Suddenly, he was being pushed forward by one of Flash's buddies. The bully pointed at him. "Parker's been lying about being one of them." 

Peter stared at Poloma, whom he had filled all his internship paperwork with. She winked. "Okay, class, let's keep moving! Please follow me as we go through a brief history of Stark Industries and then the Avengers Avenue museum, featuring retired tech Mr. Stark personally made for his teammates." 

Peter winked back and caught up with the rest if his teammates as the group began to move. The history was, indeed, brief, clocking in at half an hour with a lovely video. 

Their time in the museum was great. Poloma kept it interactive, and Peter whispered fun facts to his friends. Yes, Black Widow really had tazed Hawkeye for taking her Lucky Charms. And not a word out of Flash. 

Until, of course, lunch. Peter was shoved to the side while on the stir-fry line (Mr. Stark spared no expense in insuring his cafeteria food did not end up as cafeteria food). Flash moved ahead of him in line.

"Hey," he asked the stir-fry guy. "Do you know him?" Flash pointed at Peter. 

"Kid, take your stir-fry," the guy replied with a sour look. Peter smirked. 

After lunch, Poloma took them on a tour of a robotics lab on floor three. They got to meet the lab director, who talked about his job and the lab's projects on prosthetics, and two volunteers got to control a prosthetic arm with their brain. 

They headed up a story to a biology lab that was genetically modifying algae to see if it could become a renewable energy source. There wasn't much to see, but everyone did get to touch the algae. Peter was very glad he was into robotics and chemistry over biology. He could not grow algae for a living. 

During all the in between time, Poloma filled the students in on the other Stark Industry departments and interesting, unclassified projects. For the last hour of the tour, the group returned to ground floor.

"Okay guys!" Poloma addressed the group, after they had followed her into the front of a large glass room. "Behind you guys is a maker-space. They're full of circuts and wires and breadboards and tablets for coding. There are instructions for a few projects, but feel free to do your own thing. If you have any questions for me--" 

"--or me," a new voice interrupted. The entire class turned towards the door where Tony Stark, dressed in jeans and a sweater, had just walked in. "Please ask."

Peter groaned. He saw Flash's hand pop up.

"Mr. Stark--I, uh," Flash started after being called on. Tony was staring at him, daring him to speak. "Nevermind." 

Tony let it pass. "What brings you down here, Mr. Stark?" Poloma asked to cover the awkward moment. 

"I had to come say hi to my favorite intern." He walked up to the front of the room next to Poloma. Half the room was facing him in shock. "Well, get to it," he ordered, gesturing to the tables. "Anyone with questions can stay right here." 

Once people started moving, he called Peter over. The teen walked up, sensing the disbelief that hung in the air. "Pete, I got something for ya," Tony produced a plastic bag from his pant pocket. "They're the parts that you need to repair your 'project.' I've got too many meetings for you to come today, but Karen can help you install them." 

Peter took the bag and stuffed it in his backpack. "Thanks, Mr. Stark. I'll do it when I get home." 

"'Kay. So," he turned Peter around to face his classmates, who were trying hard not to stare. "Who's on the decathalon team?" 

Peter pointed them out, and Tony went to say hi while Peter face palmed with Ned in the corner. Stark made his way around the room, helping people upgrade their projects and answering questions with Poloma. Peter made brief eye contact with Flash, but they stayed on opposite sides of the room. 

The rest of the decathalon team was ecstatic, though, and asked Peter questions about what he was working on here, at Stark Industries. Peter told them about a robot, which he used as a cover story. Not that it wasn't true--he was working on it--but it was more like a side side project next to the suit and webbing. 

Tony's phone buzzed while he was tinkering with Betty. "Excuse me for two seconds," he told her after seeing the caller. "Pep," he answered. 

Immediately, Tony felt the room's ears prick up. Eventhough the kids weren't really nosy, his and Pepper's relationship had made tabloid headlines for years, and everyone became interested. 

He kept his side of the conversation short and sweet: "Yes. We're great." "He's right here." "Just call him." "Fine." Tony turned to Peter. "Here," he handed the kid his phone. "Tell Pepper I made friends." 

The whole room watched as Peter took the phone and Tony's not-so-subtle hint to go outside the room. "Hey Miss Potts," Peter said out in the hallway. He had his back to the room, so no one could see his face because damm these modern glass rooms.

"Hey Peter!" The CEO replied cheerfully. "Don't worry, I won't be a minute. I just had to make sure Tony got down to you guys." 

"He did." 

"Did he behave himself?" 

"Uh, yeah, he talked to everyone."

"That's good! I'll see you Friday, Peter, okay?" 

"Yup! See you then." 

"Oh, and tell Tony his meeting's in fifteen?" 

"Sure." 

"Great, thanks. Bye Peter!" 

"Bye Miss Potts," Peter said and hung up the phone. He took a big, deep breath and walked back in the room. 

Tony was putting some finishing touches on Betty's doodlebot, so Peter didn't want to bother him just yet. Instead he went over to Poloma, who was alone at the front of the room.

"Soo..." She lead on. "I may have mentioned to Mr. Stark what that kid said in the lobby." 

Peter began to sweat. "What Flash said? It was really nothing." 

Poloma shook her head. "It wasn't nothing. I've seen those kind of kids before; Mr. Stark has too. What happened in the lobby did not seem like a first-time thing. And I saw him push you at lunch." 

Peter blushed, embaressed. "I can handle Flash--really, he doesn't do anything bad--I just don't want to worry anybody."

A cheer went up from Tony's table, where Betty's doodle bot was drawing perfect circles. "I'll--I'll give this back to Mr. Stark," stammered Peter. 

He crossed the room and congradulated Betty on a great bot. He also held out the phone to his mentor, who stuffed it back in his pocket. "She said you have a meeting in fifteen minutes," Peter said quietly to Tony. 

The older man checked his watch. "And I don't even have a tie on," he mumbled back. 

"Okay!" He addressed the room. "I have to do some boring business stuff now, but great meeting you kids." 

Mr. Harrington came over to shake his hand. "It was sn honor, Mr. Stark. Thank you for coming by." Mr. Harrington turned to the class. "We have to get going as well. Everybody, please say thank you to Mr. Stark." 

A 'thank you' came out of every mouth except Peter's. Poloma escorted the class out, but Tony held Peter back for a second. 

"Is that kid gonna be a problem?" He asked quietly, but urgently. 

"No," Peter replied quickly. "No, he was never a problem. You--you proved him wrong anyways." 

Tony clapped Peter on the back. "Good. Now eat a granola bar; FRI tells me your blood sugar's low." 

"Will do," Peter mumbled, and ran to catch up with the class. MJ and Ned were waiting at the back of the group. 

"So?" MJ asked. 

"What?" 

"Whaddya mean what?!" Ned nearly exploaded. Thankfully, they were far enough from the main group that nobody took a real notice in them. "Dude, Tony Stark just shoved it up everyone's face that you're his intern! You're the coolest guy in school." 

Peter rubbed his face. "I don't need to be cool, I just need Flash to stop." 

"It worked," MJ said simply. 

"You think?" 

"I know, Parker. Did you see his face when he tried to out you to Stark?" MJ opened her sketchbook and showed her friends a rendering of Flash. "He cowed."

The trio stepped on the bus and took the last two seats in the front. Peter and Ned sat together, with MJ across the aisle. They talked to the decathalon team, for the bonding time, and Mr. Harrington, as tends to happen when you sit in the front by the teacher. Flash just pushed past Peter, with a quick 'Penis,' before going into the school. MJ had been (and will always be, Peter thought) right.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony looks out for his kid, MJ is always right, and yes Tony put a tie right over his sweater and went to that meeting ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
